


Twisted Nerve

by lozzap



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Murderteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzap/pseuds/lozzap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Ryan likes to listen to/hum/whistle/even sing cheery yet eerie songs whilst messing with people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Nerve

"I'm going out.", Ryan states with a bored expression before stepping his way across the crew's penthouse towards the exit. Bringing with him a bag filled with essentials  
(2 x butterfly knives  
1 x machete  
multiple handguns  
1 x rocket launcher  
5 x grenades  
1 x ipod & earphones  
1 x change of clothes)  
for letting off some steam that's been building up for weeks after a string of small heists gone wrong. He takes a steady drive into the quieter part of the city, before stepping out of the car and sorting out the weapons he decides he needs. Plugging his earphones in, eerily upbeat tones flood his ears. He's gonna have some fun tonight.  
-  
Screaming civilians run their way through Los Santos' labyrinth of alleyways as Ryan shoots bullet after bullet into innocent passers-by. The cheerful tunes continue to play as he hacks his way through a man's chest just before slitting the throat of some "hero" who tried to intervene. Sounds of whistling drown out the panicked breaths that echo around the sleeping city. The unsettling tune of Bernard Herrmann's Twisted Nerve whistles its way through Ryan's blood-splattered grin.  
-  
A couple of hours later Ryan turns up at the penthouse a little out of breath and in a change of clothes. The crew stare blankly at the screen in front of them, showing the night's news.

THE CITY IS A HORROR SCENE AS MADMAN GOES ON A MURDER SPREE.

Geoff turns towards the door where Ryan has still got that damn bored expression on his face.  
"What the hell did you do Ryan?", Geoff shrieks, his voice breaking in the middle.  
"I never have any me-time, so I decided to have a bit of fun, that's all."  
"That's all?!" Gavin chimes in, "You've nearly killed half the bloody city Ryan!"

After the crew all take their turns in sharing horrified expressions and screaming questions at Ryan, he simply says, "I wouldn't worry about it.", before walking off into his room to sleep off the exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic!! So if it's terrible I'm sorry but I just really like the idea of gta!Ryan listening to creepy upbeat songs whilst going on murder sprees.


End file.
